


He's The Leader Of The Pack.

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Richie Tozier, Bad Boys, Badass Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/F, Gang leader Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Leather Jackets, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pastel Eddie Kaspbrak, Punk Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sassy Stanley Uris, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, making out in richies truck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: "Is That Richie's Ring you're wearing?""Mhm.""By the way, Where'd you meet him?"-------------------"He didn’t feel sick though..He didn’t feel sick right now, While another boy’s tongue was licking into his mouth, devouring him whole. He didn’t feel ill while he was being pushed into the janitor closet’s shelves- He definitely didn’t feel sick at all when the other boy’s hands moved lower, to grasp the globs of his ass.Definitely not sick at all.This was the best moment of his life, Being held and thrown- Being kissed so rough and quick- Yet so, so, so sweet. He had never felt more longed for than in this moment. The rough calloused hands of the taller boy running up his arms, down his waist, back onto his hips.It was perfect.His name was Richie Tozier, and Eddie Kaspbrak was madly, irrevocably, and undoubtedly in love with him."
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 61
Kudos: 206





	1. "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes"

**Author's Note:**

> AYEEEE ITS YOUR GIRL!!!!
> 
> Hiiiii I made a 1950's fic, because we all needed it and I deliver every time for weird au's! Please leave kudos and comments, Maybe subscribeeeeee… *Eyes Emoji*
> 
> I hope you all like it, So heres some slang thats important for the fic 
> 
> _____
> 
> SLANG
> 
> 1.) Dolly- A pretty person  
> 2.) DreamBoat - A hot guy  
> 3.) Queen - A popular girl  
> 4.) Chili- A good deal.

_The hands gripping his hips holding him tight- Tighter than he's ever been held in his entire life. His skin is on fire, His brain is melting- Its searing heat, Just as hot as the kisses being exchanged in the closet. It's all fire and passion- It's more than anything either of them have ever felt before._

_The taller boy was- To put it blatantly grinding against him in the fastest most agonizing way. The shorter of the two had never felt this kind of attention before- So much, So fast. If he could get more pressure, If he could get more friction maybe he’d be able to-_

_No, He couldn’t- He had never even touched himself before, Too afraid of what god would think. He was much too afraid that his mother might walk in on him, A hand on his cock, Or even worse..Fingers in himself._

_The world was such an ugly place- His mother has told him it's a filthy ugly place. She went on and on every sunday about fags and how they shouldn’t be so brazen now at days. How ‘its nineteen fifty three!’ and all these sick boys needed to be put away. His mother would repeatedly tell him about how they were more sick than he was._

_He didn’t feel sick though..He didn’t feel sick right now, While another boy’s tongue was licking into his mouth, devouring him whole. He didn’t feel ill while he was being pushed into the janitor closet’s shelves- He definitely didn’t feel sick at all when the other boy’s hands moved lower, to grasp the globs of his ass._

_Definitely not sick at all._

_This was the best moment of his life, Being held and thrown- Being kissed so rough and quick- Yet so, so, so sweet. He had never felt more longed for than in this moment. The rough calloused hands of the taller boy running up his arms, down his waist, back onto his hips._

_It was perfect._

_His name was Richie Tozier, and Eddie Kaspbrak was madly, irrevocably, and undoubtedly in love with him._

  
Richie Tozier was nothing but trouble. 

Those were the words that had come out of his mother's mouth two years ago when he moved to Derry. As of three months ago, Eddie couldn’t agree more. They hadn’t started off like this- Not at all actually. 

Eddie had hated Richie- He had hated that boy more than anyone else in the entire world- Well..Other than his mother. Sonia had made everything in town her business, and because she was that type of person- Most people assumed he was too.

He wasn’t.

The small, Asthmatic boy was anything but. He didn’t want to know anyone else’s business and he didn’t want anyone else in his. Eddie Kaspbrak wanted his own life, To be his own person and live a life unbothered from any and every person in Derry.

He was almost successful.

_**Almost.** _

  
He had no friends and Eddie wasn’t interested in making any friends- He had spent the last year and a half minding his own business, And life was going as planned. He was hoping that once he graduates in another two years he’ll be able to get out of his mother’s grasp and make it out to New York. 

He heard things are different there, People are more free. He wanted to be free too- Eddie was going to do anything it takes to be free. He just had to make it two more years- He was pretty sure he could do two years.

-But he couldnt, He was hoping and praying that he could- But two more years of gospel music and hearing about ‘sick faggots’ and he was going to end up commiting the greatest sin- Don’t get Eddie wrong, He believed in god whole heartedly- What he didn’t believe in was his mother’s and well- Everyone in towns hatred for anything even remotely different than them.

The school’s tiles of light blue and white were speckled with this ugly grey color that Eddie couldn’t help but hate. Maybe it was because he hated the building so much- But it really wasn’t the building was it? The thing he hated was the people- So many people.

He couldn’t count the amount of times he’s had to get himself excused from class to hide in the bathroom and use an inhaler to keep himself breathing and sane.

Thats what he was doing right now, Running from his own literature class so he could make it to the boy’s bathroom and hopefully not pass out from panic. He knew how to read Shakespear, He just wasn’t great at understanding the terms. The wording was so odd? How was he supposed to understand it..Let alone read it outloud.

  
“-Don’t worry ‘bout it dude, it's a[ chili](https://fiftiesweb.com/fashion/slang-c/) for me.” He heard the smooth voice before he ever saw where it was coming from.

-Well he didn’t see where it was coming from because he ran right into the voice, Or more so who it came from.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry- I mean, I didn’t-” Eddie was already panicking.

For the first time in his entire life, he wasn’t the one falling on his ass- The other boy had landed unceremoniously on the ground- Unlit cigarette falling out of his mouth and onto the floor- Glasses being joselled, sliding down his nose.

“All good, dolly.” He winked at him- And holy shit, Some random boy winked at him! 

Not only was there an incredibly handsome boy sitting on the floor in front of him, but there was a much shorter boy running as if his feet were on fire, away from the both of them.

“No, Really I am- I’m very sorry for running into you- Are you uh- Hurt?” Eddie questioned, placing one knee on the very- Very, uncleanly floor.

The panic of knowing how disgusting the floor was would’ve been too much for him, That is if he wasn’t so concerned with the potential idea that he may have hurt another person- Especially such a cute person.

Okay! He wasn’t just cute, He was an utter dream boat and Eddie would fall face first in front of him again he was sure of it.

He was also sure he had misheard the other boy- Because he had called him dolly. Eddie might look a little feminine, But he was most definitely not a girl and he wasn’t going to be treated like or addressed like one.

Eddie placed his hand out in front of him, in an olive branch to help the other boy up with a soft smile on his face. 

“Yeah’ Im cool.” He shrugged as he accepted the hand and the stood up together- In perfect sync.

“Listen Sweets, I’d love to stay and would quite literally kill to have you play doctor on me, But I gotta burn rubber- I was workin’.” He drawled out, as Eddie watched him turn tail and walk out of the D wing hall and disappear from Eddie’s sight.

Eddie didn’t even get the chance to chew the other guy out for calling him all these feminine names! In fact Eddie didn’t even get to know the taller boy’s name.

-But maybe he shouldn’t want to know that boy’s name, He had practically harassed him with those god awful nicknames that were so ungracefully given to him.

_No, He didn’t need to know that boy’s name, Nor did he want to._

  
If it was any other Friday, On any other week- Eddie Kaspbrak would have never been caught dead at the drive in- But it wasn’t and this week his mother had decided to invite his great aunts over to their house for the weekend and Eddie felt like crawling out of his skin.

If he had to be badgered one more time about getting a girlfriend- Or even worse getting his cheeks pinched, He might have just exploded there on the spot- Maybe even yelled at them.

-But no, Eddie doesn’t yell- At Least not in public, Not in front of anyone who could ever see him. He tried his best to be the polite boy that his mother had raised- Minus the hatred that she’d been attempting to drill into him from the minute he was born.

He was lucky, Really lucky- He had told his mother that he was going to the Drive In to meet a girl named Myra- Who in reality was just really fucking obsessed with him, and he’d rather die than touch her.

She had the same disgusting and unhealthy habits his mother did, And she was just as morbidly obese.

Not unlike Myra, The bleachers that had been ‘graciously’ made for those who don’t have cars were just as disgusting. He could see the rusty nails and just plain rusted lines running along the metal, and if he really didn’t want to go home, He would’ve just turned straight back- However he took his much needed sweater off, just to place it on the bleacher. 

If he was going to sit down, He would definitely be sitting somewhere comfortable- Oh and like..Clean.

He could hear chuckles and yelling behind him, He could tell a bunch of teens who must be outrageously uncurdious and loud were going to be there all night.

Eddie was lucky enough to catch the seven o’clock show to see [‘Gentlemen Prefer Blondes’ ](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0045810/plotsummary)and he wasn’t exactly disappointed. He loved Marilyn, and his mother had been thrilled to see he had an interest in at least one female.

He really just found her confidence amazing, How she said and did exactly what she felt. She never shied away from people and always showed her true self. He found that absolutely amazing. 

Marilyn was like no one else, And he knew he would never meet someone that open and free in his entire lifetime. He knew one day he’d need to settle down with a woman- Because god forbid he live his life alone like he’d prefer. His mother would likely have a heart attack if he didn’t get a girlfriend within the next year.

He could hear her voice _‘Eddie-Bear, I want you to be happy!’_

_‘Don’t you want a nice girl to take care of you?’_

Edde didn’t want to be taken care of at all, He wanted to be his own person- He wanted to live his life unabashed, just like marilyn.

The finishing sequence was cutting out and Eddie had felt the resentment of going home for the last hour and a half. His heart stuttered with almost every step he took to the concession stand. He figured he could at least get himself something sweet before going back home and being locked away for hours.

“Out here without a sweater,huh?” 

Eddie’s eyebrow raised in question as he turned to face the voice- He knew it was the strange boy from earlier and he wasn’t exactly fond of having a conversation with him at this moment- Or really any time at all.

That’s when the words hit him, He left his fucking sweater on the bleachers.

“I- Yeah I guess I am.” Eddie spoke over the voices surrounding him, The parking lot growing more crowded with every word from his lips.

In front of Eddie stood the very same boy- Eddie could recognize him easily from the messy hair to ferociously ugly glasses. If Eddie hadn’t met him in such horrible circumstances and he hadn't addressed Eddie like a female, Maybe they could’ve been friends.

The boy’s arm swung out in front of him, In his fist the light blue sweater that he had all but discarded to be carried away- Swept up like a sea on the shore, Except obviously it was a sea of teenagers, chasing each other like horny dogs.

“Well, Fret not, Dolly, Cus’ I’ve got it right here.” He smiled, toothy and bright- And for the first time in a very long time, Eddie wanted to slap the smile off of someone’s face.

“One, Please stop calling me that, And two, Thanks- I guess.” Eddie shrugged, reaching a hand out to take his garment, only to have it gripped tighter from the other boy and pulled away only slightly.

“Y’know I tried to get your attention all night, You were really transfixed on that film, huh?”

Eddie looked at him with quizzical eyes, “I like Marilyn, She’s interesting.” 

“Well she’s a real queen- Not like you though, You’re sweet.” He gave Eddie an exaggerated wink, that had the shorter boy gripping his sweater and pulling it from the other.

Eddie’s face crinkled up in an unhappy expression as he watched the tall boy pull the sweater back, “You should come chill with me and my buddies next friday- We always have a bitchin’ time.” 

Eddie’s nose upturned, “I’ll pass.”

_Of course Eddie should’ve known a boy like him wouldn’t take no for a real answer._


	2. Take good care of my baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ddie’s mouth was running quicker than it usually would have been- Since that friday he had been on the edge of all his seats. 
> 
> He had walked home from the drive in with some sort of emotion he really couldn’t put his finger on. He would’ve been content to go home without his sweater, But after he had insulted the other boy and subsequently left he found the sweater on his porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> New chapter! Im so excited to get this fic rolling, I hope you all enjoy this fic and vibe with the 50's era.
> 
> Love, Kellie.

“ _ **I’**_ m sorry to say that you’re wrong Mrs.Webber, As much as people love Bach he has nothing in comparison to Mozart’s talent.”

  
Eddie’s mouth was running quicker than it usually would have been- Since that friday he had been on the edge of all his seats. 

He had walked home from the drive in with some sort of emotion he really couldn’t put his finger on. He would’ve been content to go home without his sweater, But after he had insulted the other boy and subsequently left he found the sweater on his porch.

Surely the other boy had no idea where he lived, Or at least that's what Eddie had hoped, Because he was desperately praying that no one else in town knew where he lived. There was nothing shameful of where he lived, His living arrangement was pretty nice all in all. He had a beautiful yard, with a garden he was content to spend his time in.

What Eddie definitely didn’t want was other people from his school coming around and trying to talk to him. The people in his school..Well they could be a little much, And Eddie had been so successful to escape the grasp and attention of just about all of them so far- Except for that boy who has seemed to latch onto him like a very handsome leach.

So Eddie had worn the sweater the next day, and the day after- Oh and then Monday to school.

Even though Eddie was fine leaving the sweater at the Drive In, It was still his absolute favorite sweater that he had bought a year back and had fallen in love with the soft blue color of the cotton.

The much awaited bell rang only a few seconds after he started his debate with his english teacher- Although he was ready to put up any fight against his statement he was grateful for his last class to end and he could head home in peace.

  
As it seems, Having a normal walk home is anything but possible once you meet a strange unruly boy. All Eddie wanted was to be alone, Like usual, To hide in his room and forget that anyone else exists while he puts on an Elvis Vinyl and lay on his back- Like the rest of the world didn’t exist and he was the only one left in the world.

_**Plus Elvis, Obviously.** _

“Hey! You! Good lookin!” Eddie paused at those words, turning on his heel to face the boy behind him.

“You know you shouldn’t call people those things- Especially boys.” Eddie commented.

The boy looked at him as if he had been wounded, an exaggerated look of hurt on his face.

“Im clutched! You don’t enjoy my nicknames, Sweets?” 

Eddie cringed at his words, “What's your name anyways?” The shorter boy questioned, “You call me anything but my own name, Yet I don’t even know yours.”

The tall boy gave him a smirk, “Well I know yours, I asked around- Its Eddie isn't it?”

The shorter boy took two steps back, Maybe it was because he was shocked someone actually knew his name, Or maybe it was because he was speechless that someone even took the time to ask around about him.

_**“Yes, It is- And who are you?”** _

The other boy shrugged, and Eddie watched the muscles on his shoulders and arms under the thick leather coat he dorned.

“I'm pretty sure you’ll figure it out soon enough, Eddie Spaghetti.”

This boy was absolutely horrendous and if Eddie could find a way to hide from him he was definitely going to figure it out. Eddie wasn’t going to be treated like some object, Like some girl. 

He had walked away after that, And Eddie’s blood had been boiling since then. He had stormed into his house with the grumpiest of faces and stomped up the stairs to bury his face into his pillow. There was no way he was going to let this random boy in an obnoxiously hot leather jacket push him around.

He heard the knock on his bedroom door and inwardly winced. If there was one thing he wanted more than to be alone, It was to be away from his mother. Sure, She raised him and he knew she loved him- But she made him believe he was so, so,so sick.

Eddie knew he wasn’t sick, He could feel it in his bones- There was nothing wrong with him. He let out a soft come in and watched as his mother took heavy footsteps into his room.

“Eddie-bear, You haven’t had dinner with me all week- Are you coming down with something- You know fall can set off your allergies.” 

Eddie scrunched up his face as his mother stepped towards him to feel his forehead. 

“No, Mommy, I’m fine- I’m just eating at school- I’m not too hungry when I get home.” 

He squirmed away from her touch, moving to sit against his headboard. He knew his mother wouldn’t chase after him, He had most recently yelled back at her about personal space- She didn’t listen too well, But it was too close together for her to ‘forget’.

“Well maybe you should stay home, I’ll call the school and tell them you’re ill, I’ll make you some chicken soup right away.” She rambled, already making her way out of the door- Of course not closing it behind her, Because in her personal opinion teenage boys shouldn’t have closed or locked doors.

  
.He stayed home.

Of course he had stayed home, And it only took about three hours for Eddie to crack and sneak down the stairs- Tip toeing every so lightly down the creaky hall and out the door. He had dawned really only a light sweater and shorts- Mostly because he felt he didn’t have enough time to escape and change.

He kicked rocks as he made his way to the nearest park he could find, In reality it was just a patch of grass and a small pond, But Eddie liked it well enough and he felt it was as peaceful as he could possibly get at that moment. 

He had brought a copy of ‘Gone with the wind.’ and had already started on it the night before and part of him was excited to read and the other part of him wanted to just jump in the pond and let the oxygen leave his lungs.

He opted for the first option.

Reading a book out of boredom, For not the first time in his life- And probably won't be the last either.

“Shouldn’t you be in school, Kid?” 

The voice made Eddie’s body stiffen and he refrained from moving his head to see the other boy. He figured maybe if he acted like he hadn’t heard him and was too engrossed in the book maybe he would leave.

Eddie watched with an open jaw as his paper copy classic was torn away from his hands and pulled into rough ones. He watched the book go flying into the pond and Eddie’s face once again scrunched up into an unhappy face, His face turning a fiery red.

“You can’t throw people’s posessions into fucking ponds! Who gave you the right?!” Eddie had jumped up onto his small feet attempting to run into the pod and save his book- He had failed mostly due to the other boy grabbing the back of his sweater and tugging him back towards the grass.

“Well, Maybe don’t read such stupid books.” 

“First! Don’t fucking touch me! Second! It's a classic!” 

The tall boy raised an eyebrow at Eddie and plastered a large toothy grin, “Well- Most classics suck, Sweets.” He whispered.

“Have you changed your mind about chilling with me and my group?” 

Eddie crossed his arms, Noting how the other boy was still holding onto his soft sweater- The pastel contrasting with the taller kid’s tanned skin.

“Nope, Not at all.” Eddie antagonized, “-And I still haven’t figured your name out.” 

“-And you probably won’t, Mr. Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie gave him an exaggerated eye roll, “You are extremely rude, Mr. Whoever you are.”

_“You have no idea, Mr. Kaspbrak.”_

**_He fucking winked._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, and subscriptions are appreciated!
> 
> Love,Kellie


	3. Love potion no.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his short conversation with who he's now just named ‘Curly hair’ had walked off- Well kinda walked off, About a few feet away parked in the curb was a red hot rod, about packed to the brim with teenagers- All looking about the same attire, Jackets copied from one another- Yet their hair was all completely different, They were different, And it sent something through Eddie’s heart that he wished he didn’t recognize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this chapter for three days and barely made it past 2k, Im so sorry guys.
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Love,Kellie

  
Eddie Kaspbrak wasn’t dumb- He’s spent his whole life trying to prove to people that he was smart, Capable, and most definitely not just a ‘pretty face’ as so many people had put it. Eddie knew that whoever that boy was he seemed like trouble. Too much trouble than Eddie would ever want to get into. Not to mention this kid decided to throw his paperback ‘gone with the wind’ book. It was the only copy he owned!

Unlucky for Eddie, He had found that there isn’t even a bookstore in Derry. He figured that one out pretty quickly when he first moved and needed literally anything to distract himself. However there was a thrift store that sold old vinyls and books- Oh, And clothes Eddie would never wear in a million years.

After his short conversation with who he's now just named ‘Curly hair’ had walked off- Well kinda walked off, About a few feet away parked in the curb was a red hot rod, about packed to the brim with teenagers- All looking about the same attire, Jackets copied from one another- Yet their hair was all completely different, They were different, And it sent something through Eddie’s heart that he wished he didn’t recognize.

That feeling, That pang, Was want- It was more of a need really. He had spent his entire life feeling that every time someone extraordinary turned up in his view. He felt that when he saw Marilyn on the big screen, And listened to Elvis on the radio and records.

He knew, Whoever those kids were- They had something special, All of them. It wasn’t exactly the color or the way they wore their clothes. It was more of how they carried themselves, How they laughed- And not the fake polite ones, When he heard them laugh, It was full belly cackles. It was the friends pushing each other about the car and shaking the whole thing without care.

He knew this feeling wouldn’t go away, and he would feel it every time he saw those kids, And now, Eddie knew they existed- He knew he’d now recognize them in the halls, Or at the drive in. He knew he wouldn’t go looking but he would find them, He always ends up drawn to the most strange and extravagant things.

If Eddie could change one thing about himself in this moment, it would be that. He’d choose to be drawn to the bland things in life, Instead of secretly cherishing the crazy, and unique things in life. 

“Hey! Kid! Wanna join?” The voice wasn’t one he recognized and it threw him off guard that someone else would even talk to him. 

The voice came from a girl- And that was unusual already, But the way she was dressed was different as well..Her hair was put in this updo the Eddie would never say he found beautiful- And this cute green and black bandanna tied up at the top. 

-Not that Eddie knew that much about fashion, His mother would flip her lid if he ever saw him look at any magazine with so much as feminine clothing on it. So Eddie was resigned to knowing about fads through the people he saw at school, and by slightly eavesdropping on conversations. 

He looked at her with wide eyes, as if he was a deer caught in headlights and prayed to god that she was too far away to see his terrified expression. Eddie gave her a short shake of the head, Shifting on his feet awkwardly.

“N-No thank you! My mom is expecting me home soon..” His voice was tinged with something he hoped they couldn’t recognize.

It wasn’t resentment- Atleast not completely, It was just disdain. Eddie always wished he could be anywhere but his house, and here was his opportunity to go somewhere and he shot it down. 

Why?

Eddie had no idea why, In fact he was fucking baffled with himself- Wait no, He wasn’t baffled, He knew exactly why he shot that opportunity down. As much as he hated his home, He hated being around that boy more.

He wasn’t exactly sure why, He’s pretty sure it has something to do with the way he carries himself- Unlike his friends, he isn't extraordinary, He was just full of himself. The words he used, the nicknames- It almost made Eddie sick.

He couldn’t be pretty, He couldn’t be dainty or sweet, He couldn’t be that boy’s _‘sweets’_. In fact he couldn’t be anyone's sweets- Ever. What bothered Eddie the most is how much he wishes he could be. He wished with all his heart that he could belong.

**_Not just to something, but someone._ **

  
That thought terrified him most of all, The want- No need, That crave to belong to someone and not just to a group of people but to a singular person. The need to be wanted and cared for, And not in the way his mother cares for him- His mother does things in such a false way that it completely crushes his soul more and more every time he enters his house.

  
Eddie thought about it though, Every single day- He thought about hands holding his- Or his hips- Small kisses that turn into long rough ones- But not always, Sometimes he thought about just kisses in the dark, Just sweet things.

He imagined just the little things he could do if he was really loved, Cuddled up into someone’s side. Someone holding him as tight as they could as if he was someone or something really important. He could basically feel fingers running through his hair- Or even better, grabbing his hair.

Then he could feel it, The metal of rings against his face, Not in a slap or a painful grip but a gentle caress. 

Of course he was feeling rings, and he was seeing curly hair, and large hands on his body-Because why wouldn’t he? An utter dreamboat has been ogling him for the last couple days.

“Eddie-Bear, Your Aunties have been waiting on you to come home.” 

He heard his mother's voice the second one foot had stepped in the doorway- That voice, that shrill, annoying, Nail on chalkboard voice. He was getting to his breaking point with his mother- After all this time of dealing with and the ignorance she carries with her like a heavy sack- He was about to break.

She had promised him the next time she found an Elvis record in his bedroom she was sending him away to the next town over to live with both his aunts. The thought terrified him, To live in another town with women he absolutely hates.

“I’m sorry mommy, I was out at the pond reading.”

He watched as she scrunched her face up in disdain, “Honey, You shouldn’t go out around this time, Those troublesome kids go driving about.” 

Eddie inwardly snickered, ‘Oh yes they do,’ He knew they did, Well at least now he knew. They all looked so warm and welcoming, no matter how off putting the group looked to others. That redheaded girl gave him the softest of smiles and he would do anything to give her a hug.

-But no, He had a plan- His plan was to move out of this town, To make his own way and find a nice place to live, Maybe be a doctor and help others? Maybe then he’d be able to find some nice friends.

“I know Mommy, That's why I came home.” He paused, placing his hands behind his back, in an innocent stance, “I heard them raising trouble, I wanted to stay safe.” 

His mother gave him a smile. One he wished he could run away from in that moment, “Well, Now you have no reason not to eat dinner with your family.” She commented, moving from her chair to lead him through the hall and into the kitchen.

“Now, If you just sit down for us, We’ll be able to have a nice calm dinner- We can say grace.”

If Eddie didn’t know any better he would roll his eyes- He was a boy of faith, He believed in god but not the way his mother does. His mother believes that he is cruel and doesn’t love everyone he’s created.

Eddie believes in sin, He believes in pain and punishment- What he doesn’t believe in..Is that god didn’t create everyone equally. Eddie believes that everyone, black or white, homosexual or heterosexual are all equal. 

_His mother never believed that._

Eddie didn’t see that boy or any of his friends for another day, And when he finally did see them- He wasn’t expecting all of them to wave at him- They fucking waved.

They were acting like he was already one of his friends, paying him common courtesy of waving hello and saying goodmorning and part of him wanted to run down the hall- And the part that he was fighting, fighting really hard, was the part that wanted to jump right into their circle of leather and limbs.

He noted where they were, They were once again sitting together, rowdy as ever- But under one of the larger trees in the campus entry. He could note that at least three of them were smoking on school property and Eddie was pretty sure it was against all the fucking rules.

**“Morning Eddie!”**

**“Morning Short stuff!”**

He had walked past them, giving them all a small smile and wave, hurrying through the heavy double door and into the crowded halls, to be drowned out and forgotten like the rest of the people inside the building.

Although it seemed like that wasn’t the case, The minute he had gotten into his first class he had been bombarded with strange looks, and lingering glances that made his skin crawl. The majority of these people didn’t even know his name and had never once looked his way.

Eddie took his seat, gently placing the bag down and pulling out one of the only textbooks he carries. Most of the books they keep are placed on individual shelves in classrooms, but their history class requires more homework than most- Eddie was lucky enough to be in advanced classes.

His hand gripped the cover, noticing the shake in it ever so slightly-He wasn’t sure how long he was just staring at the cover and thinking about every single person whose eyes landed on him when he had entered the room.

Apparently it had been a while because a wooden ruler was being slapped on his knuckles before he could even blink out of his own trance- And did it hurt. It hurt so bad that he couldn’t even blink away the tears forming in his eyes.

He heard something along the lines of _‘Mr. Kaspbrak you need to pay attention.’_ and another one of _‘You can’t slack off while you're in the front row.’_

Eddie could hear all these things and yet none of them mattered at that moment- Sure, Eddie has been hit before, plenty of times from his mother- But he’d never been hit with a ruler, And he’s most definitely never gotten in trouble at school.

His mind was racing a mile a minute and Eddie had no idea where to go in that moment. Should he stay and listen while he gets yelled at? Should he sit there and cry? Is it okay that everyone’s eyes are on him once again? 

He knows it's not okay, The thought of ever being in trouble like this mortified Eddie to no end. What would people think now? What if people now have it in his head that he’s a troubled kid? What if his mother finds out he was reprimanded in school?

Alright, Now he was panicking.

He wasn’t just panicking, he was spiralling- He could see little black dots in his vision, and after every blink he felt like he was losing minutes at a time. His brain felt like it was on the fritz, as if everything in his body had stopped working all at once.

The next thing he could see were the bright lights of the nurses office, and he could feel the scratchy material of the cot underneath him. Eddie knew better than to move, If he moved around and said a few words they would send him back- Or worse call his mother.

His mother wouldn’t make him feel better, Neither would a book, Or anything else that he could think of. Why did he have to be so paranoid about what others thought? Why did he have to think about stupid boys and movie stars? _Why did he long to be so different than anyone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and subs are appreciated!
> 
> Love, Kellie


	4. Who wrote the book of love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Eddie knew anything about greasers at all, He would’ve run for the hills- And yes, He had reservations, Many, Many, Many reservations, But Eddie wasn’t going to hold himself back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I may have pushed myself to write 3k for you guys so I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Kudos, Subs, and comments are madly appreciated!!
> 
> Love,Kellie

  
“ _ **E**_ dward you had an asthma attack in class today.”

The voice was calming, and if he hadn’t known the school nurse, He would’ve assumed it came from an equally as calming and beautiful face. He scrunched his eyes shut, Only for a boney and wrinkled finger to poke into his shoulder.

“Edward, We know you’re awake.” She paused, “We’ve called your mother.”

At that moment, Eddie’s semi-peaceful silence was ruptured by the words- The four words of utter doom. When someone called his mother, His day was over, and most likely his entire week. There was almost nothing Eddie could do but tell his mother he was fine- And his mother? Well, She never took it upon herself to believe him, Telling him that he needed to rest and pray when he got home.

_Pray for what? To get better?_

Why would Eddie pray to get better when he had no idea what was wrong with him? Why was it his asthma only acts up when he is freaking out? And why was it that his mother always insisted he was ill, Even if he was fine mere seconds before? How is Eddie supposed to grow up and take care of himself when his mother has a vice around his neck as if he was a dog with a prong collar? It was terrifying.

Eddie sat up as quickly as he could, ignoring the dizziness of his brain and giving her the sweetest smile he could muster, gripping the cot sheet as hard as he could to swallow his own words, to drown them out as soon as he spoke, “No, Miss.Shirley, I really am fine- I think I was just upset- I’ve never been in trouble in school before.” 

That was the closest he has ever been to being brutally honest with another person, certainly anyone else in Derry. He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment, He knew it was a silly thing to be upset about, But He’s pretty sure he couldn’t forget the fact that his knuckles had just been whipped bloody.

“I’m sorry Edward..She’s already on her way- And as you know, She isn’t easy to persuade.” 

Eddie gave a small huff of laughter at her words, Yeah he knew she wasn’t easy to do anything with. His mother was a lot like a potato, Not only did she look like one, But if she stood somewhere long enough she would just grow roots, and the same went for all of her thoughts.

He wasn’t exactly sure when his mother had come barreling through the door, and he didn’t know how long it took for her to sign him out. The only thing he genuinely registered was her hand once again having a tight grip around his wrist, And it hurt almost as much as the wood across his knuckles had.

As his mother leads him down the large steps of his school, he couldn’t help but look around to see the eyes on him once again- Almost every kid on the campus was staring at him as his mother all but dragged him off the property.

Eddie saw that boy and his friends again- And they all looked their fair share of shocked. Maybe it was Eddie’s face, He knew he was probably crying, He couldn’t feel it though- He wasn’t going to let himself feel it. After all the looks and hits and screams he had gotten today he’s surprised he hadn’t started crying sooner- Maybe he had? 

He watched as that boy shucked his cigarette and put it out on the grass, Watching as the redheaded girl did the same. Eddie didn’t know at what point they had locked eyes with him, but it made Eddie turn red even in his static filled brain.

Eddie made sure to look away at that- He knew, Somewhere in his brain that he wasn’t supposed to be having silent conversations with strangers across the large field of students, But he knew he had.

He knew that his eyes had pleaded multiple strings of _‘Get me away from her.’_ and _‘God help me.’_ \- Eddie wasn’t sure which one they had identified but he knew they had seen and registered it. 

He had gotten home much earlier from school than most students- Obviously. His mother had intended on giving him more chicken soup, And Eddie had insisted against it. She had a habit of making him this soup every time he was ill, and it always made his stomach feel funny. 

Eddie had started spending so much time in his room since the move that he’s pretty sure he knows nothing about the town he’s in. He doesn’t know anyone to turn to or anywhere to go. He just had these four walls, These four agonizingly dull walls.

His mother had insisted on no posters, So of course Eddie had agreed. All of his hip vinyls were hidden under his bed- The only ones visible were the gospel songs he had on record. 

The walls were painted an obnoxious grey, And you wouldn’t think such a boring color could be obnoxious- But when you’re stuck in a room all night and day with the same color, It becomes irritating to the eye when you’re anywhere else.

When it comes to going back to school after an incident like that- Well, Eddie knew how to handle it. However it seems this time he wasn’t handling it well, Because multiple people he had never even looked at before were asking him if he was okay. There were a million of, _‘How ya holdin’ up?’_ and _‘Are your knuckles okay?’_

There were quite a few people saying his mother had lost a couple screws and he couldn’t agree verbally and mostly had to keep saying ‘I dunno what you’re talking about.’ but inwardly he wanted to cry that other people saw she was just as looney as he thought she was.

He felt it while he was walking to his literature class, Obviously his classes never changed, So as usual he was taking his normal route, Literally straight down the entry hallway, first class on the left. He felt hands on his shoulders, gentle ones- Leading him towards the stairwell, and if Eddie was in his right mind that day he probably would have panicked- But he didn’t.

  
He waited with baited breath as he entered the stairwell, being turned to face the pair of hands and only meeting eyes with the freckled faced redhead that he’d locked eyes with the day prior. She gave him a soft smile, her hands falling from his shoulders and taking a step back.

“Hey, Eddie?”

He looked between her and the entry way, Not exactly making a plan to escape but to at least know all his options. He watched as she put her hands up in a stance in a resemblance of a white flag.

“Hey..I’m not going to hurt you, I’m here to make sure you’re alright.” Her voice was gentle, and Eddie would even say kind.

Eddie shook his head, trying to keep those thoughts from his head, These people were bad- Well at least bad for him. They could put things in his head, and He wouldn’t be able to leave Derry and he-

“I’m alright- I have to get to-” 

He pointed behind him, in an empty attempt to say ‘I have to get back to class’. She shook her head, her wild hair going from side to side, bouncing in a mesmerizing way- Eddie would even state that she looked more free than Marilyn ever has.

“No, I know you have to get to class but- Look, I’m Beverly..Just call me Bev.” 

She stuck her hand out, as if they were just meeting now, as if- As if her friend hadn’t been practically stalking him and calling him all sorts of names- But she was here, and she was being a friend, So Eddie did the only thing he could do and took her hand in his own.

“W-..Why are you even talking to me..Bev?” 

She grasped her other hand on top of both of theirs with a grin, Something cat like and mischievous, but not dangerous, Just playful. 

That was when they once again started moving, behind the stairs and out one of the emergency exits, all the way to the lunch table that he had spotted her at only days ago- And of course that's when Eddie starts to panic, Because Beverly sure, Maybe he can talk to her- But all of them? No way.

Eddie halted, sticking both his feet firmly on the ground, and unfortunately pulling Beverly back as well. She didn’t seem insulted or bothered, Like most girls would- She just gave him a kind gaze and squeezed his hand.

“They aren’t as bad as you think, Plus he’s not here..Don’t worry.”

Eddie would’ve questioned her on her last comment but had to shrug it off considering he was being shoved towards the sea of leather jackets as quickly as he could blink.

“H-He looks terrified Bev, W-uh-What did you do to him?” He heard multiple voices, but it must’ve been the sutter that had caught his attention.

Beverly sat herself on top of the metal table lighting a cigarette that had Eddie taking a few steps backwards away from the burning object.

“Nothin’, What kid? Afraid of smoke?” She wasn’t being rude, it sounded mostly like a friendly tease, One that Eddie wished so desperately that he’d be able to get used to.

“No, I’m afraid of getting sick- I’ve read that those things can kill you.” He informed, Yet his voice lacked the usual bite it would have during a conversation of unhealthy habits, The information and hatred stemming from all of his mother’s disgusting habits.

He watched as the four of them shook their heads, “Stanny over here is the only one who agrees with you.” She spoke between puffs.   
  
Eddie eyed the two boys, trying to figure out which one of them was being mentioned, Only for his answer to come up as a curly haired boy waved with a small smile, “That’s me- I’m Stan.” He paused glaring towards Beverly. 

“You didn’t introduce us, You Clack-box, I’m Stanley, and Beside me is Bill.” He spoke, placing a hand on “Bill’s” shoulder.

“And We know you’re Eddie so you don’t need to introduce yourself..He’s been talking about you nonstop.” 

Beverly gave all three of them an eyeroll, “You should be calling him the Clack-Box, He never shuts up.” She speaks off-handedly.

Eddie looks between the other three and cocks his head to the side, “Why do you all wear these jackets?” 

He knew the question must be dumb, But he was genuinely intrugued, He wanted to know so much about this group of kids, and he had to start somewhere.

They all exchanged looks, “He’ll tell ya.”

-And as it seems, Beverly was the only one to give real responses in the entire group.

Eddie bounced on the heels of his feet in anxiety, “And I’m sure none of you will tell me his name, Will you?”

His first response came from all three of them shaking their heads in sync to one another, before Bev spoke, “He wants you to find out on your own- He thinks its fun.” 

“I think its ludacris.”

“I a-agree with Stan.”

Beverly hopped off the table, putting out her cancer stick with her unseemly boot and placing her hands on Eddie’s shoulders once again, “You always agree with Stan, Bill..” She paused looking over her shoulder at the two boys, “I’ve gotta get this one to class, See you at neibolt tonight.”

Eddie wasn’t sure what Neibolt was, And he genuinely didn’t want to know.

“Why are you taking me to class anyways?” 

**_“He told me to.”_ **

  
Of course he told her to, Because this random, lanky, and scary boy had some sort of obsession with him. Or at least that was Eddie’s new opinion, Because Beverly had walked him to every single class he had, and then stayed with him while he decided to skip gym.

“Bev? Why does he want you walking me places today?” 

He had decided to busy himself by picking grass under the bleachers while she chain smoked, watching the track team do their stretches and his gym class do whatever it was they decided to do that day.

She shakes her head at him, “Not just today, Eddie.” 

It took a minute for her words to sink in, But now he knew that this boy was going to have Beverly walking him to class every day of the school week- And it's not that Eddie was annoyed by her presence, Because he quite liked Bev. They seemed to have a lot in common and he enjoyed finally having someone to talk to besides himself and the teddy bear in his room.

“Oh.” 

It seemed to be the only response he could really think of, He had no idea what to say. What do you say when some boy decides to take an interest in you for absolutely no reason and then sticks one of his friends on you to watch everything you do?

“Well can you tell me why he’s so interested in me?”

She lets out a light chuckle after that, turning her head towards him- “Well, He sees something in you- And so do we.” 

Something in him?

As far as Eddie’s concerned there's nothing about him- At least not anymore. For years Eddie had such a large imagination, He had even taken to sketching and making some art. Of course it didn’t take long for his mother to squash such a little growing passion that had blossomed in his heart.

Sure, He had his secrets- Like how much he adored Elvis and Marilyn- But there was more to it than that. He had all sorts of things he enjoyed- He could never tell anyone, But he would kill to be able to wear the soft pink sweaters girls in his school wore.

Not because he wanted to be a girl, But he just adored the light tone of pink they were- And they looked so comfortable to wear. He always had a dream that one day a boy would give him one of their larger jackets while he was cold, Because that's such a romantic thing to do. Of course Eddie knew it would never happen, But that's what secrets were for- To never be told and to be locked up in your mind and chest till they no longer exist.

As far as Eddie’s concerned, those thoughts don’t exist.

He doesn’t enjoy listening to Elvis on vinyl, He doesn’t become enraptured by Marilyn Monroe on the large screen in drive-ins. He has no interest in being manhandled and kissed till he can’t breathe. He has no care for soft sweaters and even softer tones of pinks and light hues of blue. 

No- Eddie doesn’t yearn for any of these things- He has no taste for bruises on his hips, Or on his neck. He has no urge for someone else's hand to be in his pocket and he had no qualms about one day marrying a woman who would make him martinis after work.

He wanted to be normal, Just like everyone else in his school.

-But was he normal? Even a little bit? No, He wasn’t.

Eddie Kaspbrak had a troublesome greaser boy interested in him, His gang dead set on being his friends. He had one of that boy’s best friends slash lackey following him around school to make sure he was okay.

Not only was that boy interested in him, But Eddie couldn’t help but return the interest. No matter how hard Eddie possibly fought the curiosity of knowing him- Of knowing about him..Eddie couldn’t help but ask questions. Eddie wanted to know everything about him, From his favorite film, to ‘ _Does he ever brush his hair, Bev?’_

It was an honest question! Because that boy’s unruly curls look like they haven’t been brushed since nineteen forty-nine. To put it bluntly, Eddie might be more fond of him than he was with Elvis, and only mere weeks ago Eddie would have killed for Elvis to give him the same amount of attention as that lanky boy had been giving him.

If Eddie knew anything about greasers at all, He would’ve run for the hills- And yes, He had reservations, Many, Many _ **, Many**_ reservations, But Eddie wasn’t going to hold himself back.

No, He wasn’t going to fall for this dream boat, But it wouldn’t kill him to look his way and send a kind glance. He knew that would be fine. As long as his mother didn’t see him hanging around with a bunch of wild and rowdy greasers, He was pretty sure he’d be fine.

“Beverly, Do you think he’ll speak to me again?”

The question was so sincere he’s pretty sure he took Beverly off guard. He watched as she almost dropped her cigarette, Yet she regained her kind expression and shuffled closer to Eddie, giving him a tight hug- The first hug he had ever received from someone else in Derry- Other than his mother.

“Oh Eddie, You have no idea- I think that boy would do anything to talk to you.” 

Not only was Beverly’s answer just as sincere as his question, It seemed so raw and honest that it almost scared Eddie. No one had ever even tried to be his friend, and here were a group of people he’s never met, that quite literally spelt trouble and he was already jumping in with open arms.

Maybe his curiosity was too much, Maybe he was just too entranced by their would. Eddie knew he wanted to belong, Belong in so many ways..But was this the way? Was this group his way of finding comfort?

-But Eddie knew he was finally at that point, That if he didn’t find someone to talk to soon, He might just explode. Sure, That boy was obnoxious and a chatter-box, And yes he called Eddie god awful feminine names..But he was sweet, His actions showed it. 

Eddie didn’t know much, About him, About greasers, About the world- What he did know- Well what he could feel, was that he could trust them. He could trust them as far as he could skip a pebble across a pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clack- Box : Someone who talks a lot   
> Chatter-box: Someone who talks a lot
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	5. Runaway Sue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy plopped himself down next to him, keeping distance between the two, But still close enough that Eddie could smell his cigarettes and cologne. He smelt a lot like a carnival, Not sweet..Not like caramel, But all those combined smells that made you feel like you were somewhere wonderful.
> 
> Eddie’s only been to the county fair once, and it had felt like a dream, At the time his mother had no idea that he had even left the house. That thought was still invigorating, Yet when Eddie had reached the fair he had panicked and hid behind haystacks to keep himself calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So im back and Im getting kinda good at writing 3k!!
> 
> So! Heres the slang :
> 
> Kitten: Young and inexperienced  
> Kook: Someone crazy  
> Dough:money  
> Dolly: A pretty person (usually a female)  
> Flip their lip: Someone went crazy
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

  
_**I**_ t dawns on Eddie at twelve thirty in the afternoon, On thursday- That he had never actually had friends before- He’s wondering now, Is this what it's like? To have friends, to have people to count on?- But then again, They weren’t his friends, They were here to watch him and make sure something didn’t happen to him.

What could possibly happen to him in a town like Derry? Well..Eddie had no clue.

“You’re much easier to find now that Bev’s with you.” 

The voice, as usual sent shivers down his spine, Eddie had only seen him twice since Tuesday, This would be his third time talking to him after being dragged into his world of leather jackets and wild hair.

Once again, Eddie was picking at the grass under the bleachers, While Bev sat next to him, Chain smoking a storm like she did every day- And Eddie had no idea why or how she’s able to skip out on class to spend all her time with Eddie, But she does, without fail.

“Well, I would assume so.” He paused, looking up at the tall boy through his eyelashes, “You’re the one who stuck her on me like glue.” 

The boy plopped himself down next to him, keeping distance between the two, But still close enough that Eddie could smell his cigarettes and cologne. He smelt a lot like a carnival, Not sweet..Not like caramel, But all those combined smells that made you feel like you were somewhere wonderful.

Eddie’s only been to the county fair once, and it had felt like a dream, At the time his mother had no idea that he had even left the house. That thought was still invigorating, Yet when Eddie had reached the fair he had panicked and hid behind haystacks to keep himself calm. 

_-When Eddie had finally calmed himself down, He had wandered around the carnival for hours, Not touching anything, Or even purchasing a soda..He just took it all in. He watched the lights, absolutely amazed, He was entranced by the twinkling of random colors, Each of them changed by the difference in booths._

Smelling him, Well- That was like being transported back there all over again, The excitement of his mother being clueless, The wonder of twinkling lights- Everything he loved about that fair- It was all wrapped up in his scent- Even the smell of cancer sticks was entrancing.

“You know, You- Eds, You’re fun to talk to.” He paused, “Much more fun than talking to Stanley, that's for sure.”

Eddie gave him a playful eye roll, Shoving the boy’s shoulder in response, “For someone who gives me so many nicknames I’m surprised I still don’t know yours.”

All four of his friends that he’d met still refused to give Eddie any hints to the dream boat’s name- And of course it infuriated Eddie to no end.

“Ah Ah Ah, Dolly.” He teased, pinching Eddie’s cheek.

“You’re supposed to figure it out on your own.” 

Eddie was unfortunately getting more used to the feminine names with every visit the boy had given him. He would show up out of nowhere, Talking as if he had been there the whole time. He never talked about anything serious, Mostly making fun of kids at school and telling Eddie lame jokes that he reluctantly found funny.

“How am I supposed to do that? I don’t talk to anyone besides you and your friends.” 

Bev gave him an exaggerated shock, “ Eddie! We’re your friends now too!” 

Her smile was large and bright as she wrapped him up in her arms and rocked him back and forth. She was so warm and gentle that Eddie never failed to melt into her embraces.

“I love that you get to snuggle him, Bev.” The boy paused, “He looks like he needs it.”

He watched as the boy fell onto his back, watching the feet above him, “I think, If you asked around you’d find out pretty quick, Dolly.”

So Eddie tries to find out, He really does- But he knows nothing about anyone in the school. Call Eddie paranoid but he was terrified to talk to anyone, in fear of what they might say or call him. Maybe that is why he’s spent so many years alone, Maybe he was just always afraid to be judged.

He found someone though, A boy.

Well actually- He didn’t find this boy, The stranger found him. This boy came in the form of a chubby blond haired kid named Ben and Eddie found him to be the sweetest boy in school. Eddie wasn’t expecting to meet such a neat kid in Derry high, But as he landed on his butt on his way to his third period class- Eddie was proven wrong.

“I’m so sorry!” 

-And for the first time- Maybe ever, Eddie wasn’t the one apologizing- The chubby boy had immediately stuck his hand out to help Eddie up, Which he graciously took and gave him a small smile in return.

“Would you believe me if this is the second time i’ve run straight into someone in two weeks?” 

Eddie’s question must have caught him off guard because the other boy looked at him with a large startled expression- But as it turns out, It wasn’t his question.

“Oh! It’s you!” 

Eddie’s face must resemble the tomatoes from his sandwich during lunch, He knew that this boy was probably reffering to him being the one that had gotten in such trouble that his knuckles were hit.

“Yeah, I know, I know- I really should’ve been paying attention.”

He watched as the other boy’s expression changed, “Oh no! I mean- Yes, I heard about that- But I meant you’re the kid that Richie’s taken an interest in, Right?”

.Richie.

“Well, If you’re talking about that unruly haired boy, Then yes.” 

“Yeah! That's Richie Tozier, Y’know we haven’t really seen him talk to anyone but his gang in years- Super elusive!” 

.Interesting.

“Oh, Well- He wouldn’t even tell me his name..So I don’t think he’s gonna stick around.” Eddie shrugged it off, Almost as if this boy’s information didn’t completely intrigue Eddie.

“Oh Eddie, Definitely not- He’s got Bev with you right?” 

Eddie gave a quick nod.

“Well, That means he cares- I mean, There's a lot of people who don’t like Richie very much.” He paused, “He probably wants to keep you safe.”

Eddie turned his head to look around the hall that had all but emptied out, All students disappearing into their individual classes.

“You know lots about me..And Richie..But who are you?” 

_“Oh, Ben, Hanscom.”_

  
Beverly found him after his third period, As she always does, and proceeded to drag him towards the field- Because now it was essential for Eddie to meet with all of her and _Richie’s_ friends before he went home.

“I found out his name, Y’know.” 

Of course, Eddie was the one to break the peaceful silence of his walk with Beverly. He gave her a slight smile as she slung an arm over his shoulders.

“Yeah I know.” She side eyed him, giving a smirk.

“Ben told me.”

“You know Ben?”

“Oh sweety, I know everybody.”

-And Eddie really wasn’t surprised, It seemed if you actually talked, You end up knowing everyone in town- And it was just Eddie’s luck that he ended up talking to a greaser and getting dragged into his clique.

Beverly was sweet and funny, She was everything you could want in a true friend- Sometimes he forgot that she wasn’t his friend by choice. It gave him a small pang in the chest every time he thought about it. Bev didn’t decide to be his friend because she had any interest in him.Their friendship was born through Richie being ‘protective’ as people had put it.

“Eddie! Walk with us to the diner?” 

Richie’s voice rang in his ears and immediately he could hear the carnival noises. The calm feeling washing over him of feeling that maybe he could be safe- Comfortable.

Eddie looked down, shuffling his feet between the dirt and grass as Beverly removed her arm, hopping up on the green table and starting a conversation of her own. Eddie looked between the three boys, and he noticed just how close they were- How alike they were.

Although Beverly held herself a lot different than the other girls in school did, She also held herself a lot like those boys. She held herself as if she were the one on the top of the world, She demanded respect, Just like the boys did.

All three of them looked like they could hold gold in their pockets, As if they knew everyone’s secrets- But the four of them together looked like they owned not just the school but the world.

“Sorry, I can’t, Like I say everyday- I have to get home to my mother.” 

Richie’s bright light that shimmered in his eyes dimmed quickly and Eddie felt like such a disappointment for even denying their request to spend more time with him.

He watched as Richie threw his head back letting out a deep groan from the bottom of his throat, “Your mother needs to let you out more, Dolly.” 

“Yeah Eddie, Live a little- Come get a burger.” Stan's voice was so inviting, So much like the rest of the group was, It made Eddie long to be able to throw his mother’s words and threats away and hop in that red hotrod.

Bill nodded towards the car, “W-we’ll take you home right a-after.” 

“Eddie Spaghetti! Please let us take you out.” 

“Richie Tozier, you are quite persuasive.” Eddie admitted.

“Oh so you figured it out.” 

-And Eddie laughed while Richie tried to contain his smile, “Yeah, Ben told me, He says you’re quite elusive.”

Eddie noticed the way Richie shifted, as if the words made him physically uncomfortable. He couldn’t exactly understand why Richie would suddenly change his stance, As if he had initiated some sort of protection bubble around himself and his friends.

He must’ve looked quizzical because Bev was the first to speak up after the unspoken mood shift.

“Richie doesn’t like Ben much.”

“How come? He’s super sweet.” 

-And that's when it happens, It's like Richie all but snapped in that moment. One second Richie’s in front of him, Giving him excited smiles and acting like a goof and the next he’s not even an inch from Eddie’s face.

“Sweet isn’t that great, Dolly.”

-And okay, Eddie wasn’t expecting that- He wasn’t expecting that from Richie at all. From everything he had seen, Richie had been kind and gentle, mostly a goof- But this version of Richie, He was something else.

The way he had spoken, The way his eyes had just a little bit of playfulness in him..It was, Well- It did something to Eddie that he couldn’t identify or describe. It made Eddie weak, He had no idea how someone could speak like that, but still have so much care in their voice.

“W-” Eddie paused, “Whatever you say, Richie.”

So Eddie listened to him, He agreed with Richie and he told the rest of the gang he would go along with them to the diner- And it's funny, that you can spend years living somewhere and never once step foot into the local diner.

  
When Eddie walked in behind the rest of Richie’s group, He wasn’t surprised to see eyes following them and unfortunately landing on him. Eddie fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater in a nervous reaction as they were led to a large circular booth, practically hidden from all wandering eyes in the joint.

Beverly tugged on his wrist to get him towards their seats, Apparently Eddie wasn’t quick enough. She gave him a large grin and nod as Richie sat down, urging him to take a seat next to the taller boy.

-And just like usual, Eddie listened to Bev, Sitting down next to Richie and sending a shy smile his way. He could feel some strands from the sweater coming loose between his finger tips, and he knew his worried expression would give him away. 

Obviously, Eddie had kept his distance between him and Richie- He really didn’t need anyone getting the wrong Idea- Especially in a town like Derry. The people here were so closed minded, And Eddie had always felt suffocated..But now- Things were different, Maybe he was different too.

In reality not much had changed, Sure he had gained a few ‘friends’ and they seemed a little overly cautious and desperately had a want- More like need- To take care of Eddie and keep him safe. 

-But really, Eddie was still the kid that kept his head down and rode solo. He still had no intention on making any other friends- The ones that he now had were all but thrown at him.

Eddie is surprised with himself that he hadn’t put up even the smallest of fights to joining their little group. Sure- It was more like a gang, But Eddie really didn’t know a thing, So spending time with them didn’t make him guilty or anything, He was just there.

How could Eddie put up a fight?

With Richie’s charm and jokes, With Beverly’s kind smiles and hugs, With Stan’s odd knowledge of birds, And Bill’s friendly advice and compliments? How could Eddie do that? How could he turn away people who were so genuine to him?- And So, So, So different.

They were all so much different than anyone else in Derry and it should’ve driven Eddie mad- But it didn’t, It filled him with so much relief that he couldn’t do much other than smile and laugh along with him. They never made fun of him, Never pressured him to smoke, To do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

During his second day spending time with Beverly, He had asked her why they thought he was fragile enough to be protected.

_.She had laughed._

Her exact words, And Eddie quotes- _‘Eddie honey, We don’t think you’re fragile at all- Thats what scares him y’know? That you’ll piss someone off enough and get yourself in trouble.’_

Then Eddie was the one laughing, Because how could someone know him so well with only exchanging a few words- But Richie did, He knew Eddie well. Actually, Richie had known him well enough to order him a strawberry milkshake, Something he hadn’t had since he moved to Derry.

“Eddie, StrawBerry Milkshake? Right?” 

Eddie wasn’t actually startled out of his thoughts- But he did actually jump.

“Yeah- But I don’t have any bread, Richie.”

He stared wide eyed when Richie started laughing, Even banging his fist on the table in hysterics.

“Dolly, I’d definitely paying- You’re such a kitten.”

Eddie almost choked, Obviously he was getting used to the nicknames that seemed to never stop rolling off Richie’s tongue- But they were turning into something that he secretly adored and he knew his friends were watching his face turn a brilliant shade of pink.

“Richie- No, I couldn’t accept.” 

-And now Eddie was the one looking around as his friends glanced at each other with mixed reactions.

“Eds’, You should accept it because I’m getting it anyway.” 

Alright, There was that voice again, The tone that Richie was more frequently using. It was the type of voice that had you weak at the knees and willing to do whatever they say- Because it's what he wants. Richie wants that voice to work, and he makes it happen.

“Thank you Richie- Really and truly.” He smiled just a little wider, gently bumping their shoulders.

Eddie didn’t miss the peep Beverly gave him as he did it.

  
“Hey y’all, What are you all havin’?” 

She was pretty- The waitress, Long brunette hair that she wore in a beautiful updo- And maybe if Eddie had real interest in girls he would try and pin her. His problem, like always, was that he never was interested and never tried to be.

Eddie glanced between Richie and the girl, Watching as the former blushed- Even though Richie was just repeating the table’s orders to her. She had given Richie a little- Not subtle at all wink, And Eddie squirmed in his seat- It's not that he was jealous, and he wasn’t uncomfortable with Richie seeing someone, He just wasn’t keen on being in the middle of it.

“Eddie, I noticed you never come to lunch.” 

Stan was really the first one to ever address that, And Eddie laughed lightly to himself and shook his head, locking eyes with Stan in a polite manor.

“No..My mom makes me come home usually, For our lunch break.” He paused, returning his eyes to his hands, “She doesn’t trust the school's food.” 

Actually, Come to think of it, Eddie hasn’t ever eaten out since he moved to Derry. 

“Um, I haven’t ever eaten out.” He shrugged.

He heard nearly all of them choke on their individual meals.

“You mean, You’ve never been here?”

“You’re mothers a kook!”

“Holy fuck.”

“S-sorry E-Eddie, That sucks, bad.”

Eddie shook his head, leaning in to sip his milkshake, yet mid lean he had it slid to the other side of the booth, And he knew it was Richie due to the rings that had been so close to his face.

He slung his arm around the booth, Almost over Eddie's shoulders..

“Sweets, Tell us more about your ma.”

Lots of thoughts flashed through Eddie’s head, And he would kill just about anyone to change the subject- But from the determined look on Richie’s face and the way his eyes bore into Eddie’s own, there was no way that was going to happen.

“I’d rather not, I’m having such a good time- She’s really a wet rag.” He knew his voice was wobbling, It always did when he ended up talking about his mother in any form that included details.

“It wasn’t a question, Eddie.”

-And of course it wasn’t a question, Eddie’s life could never be simple like that could it? Someone was always going to want to know about his past, His home life, His overbearing mother who insists he’s ill.

What would they say? What would their response be? That he has someone who controls just about everything he does. She forces him into the car every sunday to listen to sermons that usually make him sick.

_How do you explain that to other people- People who have never experienced the wrath of a woman who has completely flipped her lid?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this chapter!!
> 
> Subs, Kudos, and Comments are appreciated!!
> 
> <3
> 
> Love,Kellie


	6. Earth Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Eddie has been silent for two minutes, staring at Richie as if he’s a deer caught in headlights, and he’s vaguely aware of clinking plates and glasses, and far off he can hear orders being called out behind the counter- He knows he can hear the muffled but distant voices of his friends, and he’s sure he hears multiple variations of his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH
> 
> Yes, Its me, Im here! Hello friends! So I really pushed for 3k which is surprisingly hard for me the last couple of days! My new fic "Atleast We're not mutts, Right?" has like a fuck ton of attention and I CRAVE to write for it, but I can't seem to write like a *proper* chapter, PROMISE im working on it!!! Its just like idk hard, bc of my adhd.
> 
> Hope you like it bbies!!!
> 
> Love,Kellie

  
_**S**_ he said it was for his own good, Everytime she had locked him in his room overnight or for multiple days on end. The silly thing is- Well no, Its not silly he supposes, but- His mother installed a doorknob that locks from the outside- With a key.

Eddie knows its one of his mothers many ways of trying to ‘ _protect_ ’ and ‘ _take care_ ’ of him- And for a really long time Eddie had only slightly resented her for those ‘ _slip ups_ ’ as she would later call them, Because she would never admit to locking him in his room on purpose, Or to keep him away from other people- Of course not.

As Richie had all but demanded he tell the group about his mother, Eddie had to go through almost everything she’s done, Running it through his head and letting them slip out his tongue one by one- Or at least that’s what he had thought he was doing.  
  
As it turns out, Eddie has been silent for two minutes, staring at Richie as if he’s a deer caught in headlights, and he’s vaguely aware of clinking plates and glasses, and far off he can hear orders being called out behind the counter- He knows he can hear the muffled but distant voices of his friends, and he’s sure he hears multiple variations of his name.

It's Richie who is the one to get him out of his own head, Tearing him away from the god awful hell that has to be his mind. If Eddie thought about it hard enough he’s pretty sure he could feel the flames licking at his skin, as if he would fall in there any minute, As if he succumbed to his thoughts long enough he’d be down in the fiery pit.

Wasn’t that what hell was anyways? Your own mind?

“Eddie, You have to talk to us.”- And then Eddie heard the pause of utter silence, between all five of them, “..Talk to me.”

He’s not sure what to say- Actually, He’s not sure what he’s allowed to say- So he says just that.

“I’m not..Im not sure what I’m _allowed_ to say, Richie.”

He saw something in a kin panic flash in Richie’s eyes before it was replaced with steel, With cold ice that froze over any emotion other than protection and determination.

Richie wasn’t the one to respond as Eddie looked towards the table, Only seeing the flash of pale freckled skin and red nail polish- It dawned on him then that she was reaching out to hold his hand, And he gladly accepted.

“Tell us everything.”

What was Eddie supposed to actually say?

“Where am I supposed to start?” His question was shaky, but accepted nonetheless.

“The beginning, We have all night sweets.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, mutter out an ‘I definitely don’t’, But continuing his thought process and nodding his head at their request.

“Well, I guess my mom just went a little crazy when my dad died..” He started, Attempting to only drop a few bombs at once.

“She started telling me I’m really sick, and fragile- Which I do know I’m kinda weak, But I’m not sick..” 

“So then y’know, She stopped letting me hang out with other kids, and started keeping me inside telling me I could have an asthma attack and die, Or that other kids were dirty.” He paused, rubbing his arm in anxiety, “So, I spent a lot of time inside, and when I wanted to go out she started locking me in my room or dragging me to the doctors if I so much as had a papercut or sneezed.” 

“She's a little kooks’ But I’m okay, Really.”

He doesn’t mention that he’s been hit on multiple occasions, If only to save himself the struggle of keeping his friends from biting his mother’s head off- And Eddie knows they’ll find out soon enough, Because when he gets dropped off outside his house three hours after he was supposed to be home.. He knows there will be consequences.

Richie frowns, Sharing a look with his counterparts and turning his eyes to Eddie with a soft smile, “Well don’t worry about your kooky mom, Eds.” 

“We gotcha’ now.”

_It sounded a lot like a promise to Eddie, If he had ever heard one._

Eddie stepped out of the cramped hotrodder on shaky feet, His shoes landing in the soft grass- Something that Eddie has been touching a lot more often than he ever has before.

“Hey Eds, Lemme’ come with you- Y’know walk you to the door.”

He paused all his movements, and Eddie could feel the uneasiness in his chest. He already knew how his mother would react to seeing him with Richie, And he could only imagine how the taller boy would react to his mother- This was horrifying, But He knew Richie wasn’t asking his permission, He was doing it whether Eddie wanted it or not.

Eddie only tensed for a second when he felt Richie’s hand on the small of his back, leading him through the grass and onto the driveway- Every agonizing step to the porch and in front of the door.

The classic ring went through his ears and bounced around his skull, And Eddie could hear the thumping of his moms waddle to the door, An embarrassing noise that Eddie wished desperately didn’t exist.

Eddie shut his eyes as tight as he could, And he kept them closed even after he saw the light through his eyelids.

“Eddie-Bear, Why are you home so late?! Who is this boy?!”

He had to open his eyes- Eddie wished he could do something other than stand there in a future battlezone between his mother and Richie Tozier, But it seemed as if he were being tugged in both directions, With Richie discreetly moving his hand to Eddie’s hip and hiding it beneath the sweater- His grip just a little tighter than it should be- If it should be there at all.

“M-Mommy..This is my friend Richie.” 

He stopped, looking between the two and giving a small smile towards Richie in an advanced apology, “He- Needed help with school work..We got lunch and I helped him with language arts.”

His heart may have been going multiple beats too fast and Eddie was already terrified of his mother, His need to appease Richie was definitely not helping in this situation- At all.

“Heya, Mrs.K, Just wanted to make Sure your little **_Eddie-Bear_** got home alright.”

-And wow, Okay that was a little scary- The voice that Richie used..It was nothing Eddie had ever heard. It wasn’t even like the demanding voice Richie used on him, The one Eddie knew as not being able to get out of, It wasn’t a threat- At least the ones he usually heard.

This one, This voice was borderline terrifying, Richie was all but icing his mother with his words- And Eddie watched as his mother shifted her weight and made her move to wrap her large bloated hand around Eddie’s thin wrist.

Obviously Richie wasn’t keen on that because he was pulling Eddie back, Only a few inches- Enough that his mother wasn’t going to keep reaching out, Enough that she wouldn’t make a scene in front of her house and embarrass herself to her neighbors. 

His mother’s eyes narrowed, Turning into ugly scrunched up slits of fury.

“Eddie-Bear, What's gotten into you? Are you sick again? I told you not to go out with his kind! To always come straight home!”

_Sick.Sick.Sick.Sick.Sick._

He didn’t want to think about being sick, Eddie was so sure he wasn’t- He felt fine, But something about his voice was screaming for him to just submit to her will, to go inside and willingly get locked away, To watch from the window as the hot rod drove off his street and his friends forgot about him for the night- Or forever, Their choice.

“Y-Yes, Mommy- You’re right I’m sorry.”

Eddie didn’t need to look up to see the disappointment on Richie’s face and the smugness on his mothers. Part of Eddie’s heart broke, Thinking that Richie would definitely be upset with him about this- But a bigger piece of him knew Richie would understand, He knew that the taller boy would know on some level the fear Eddie genuinely possessed over his mother.

He felt the grip on his hip release, And the pressure was gone, Along with Richie’s hand, that was now fishing through his pocket for a cancer stick and the other one already gripping a lighter- And Eddie almost choked as he smelt the smoke right next to his face.

Along with that smoke was Richie’s cheeky grin- Eddie could almost feel it before he looked up to see it playing on the curly haired boy’s face.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, _Eddie my love._ ”

  
No, He wasn’t going to see Eddie tomorrow, And there were only two people who knew that for sure..Eddie and Sonia Kaspbrak.

Eddie had a split lip, and a bruised cheek- Those two injuries usually came hand in hand for the poor boy and Eddie wasn’t going to complain. He’s had worse, From multiple sources and he was glad it had only come from his overbearing mother and no one else.

Yet, He was also _So, So , So_ , Happy that no one else was there to witness it either. The words his mother had used were horrifying, She had threatened to take him to one of those terrifying church camps and to leave him there till he was healthy. Eddie had cried, Oh boy had he cried, The sobs had wracked his body as he apologized profusely, letting his mother drag him by the hair and into his room.

She had yelled for hours, threats and curses turning into a sob story for herself- He listened to his mother wail over how he didn’t love her. She had asked him what she did, And where she had gone wrong.

If Eddie was any other person, He would’ve scoffed and told her she had been fucking crazy his entire life- If he was a brave person he might’ve flipped her the bird aswell.  
  
However, Eddie Kaspbrak wasn’t different nor brave and he definitely wasn’t going to yell back at his mother. So he sat there on his bedroom floor, Curled up in a ball- Head in his hands as he sobbed and listened to his mother scream at him incessantly until she was too tired- Or plainly just couldn’t be bothered to deal with him anymore.

He had heard the clicking of the lock, But unlike usual it was less of a blessing and more of a punishment. If he heard that lock click into place, He knew he wasn’t leaving his room for at least a day or two, If his mother was nice, He’d get something like soup to eat and she’d apologize, Saying it was a slip up or necessary- And Well, If she wasn’t nice, He wasn’t eating for two days and had nothing to do but sleep, read, and cry.

  
The next seventy two hours were spent like that, His thoughts racing on the never ending threat of being carried away to a camp or a seminary- Part of him was starting to think it wouldn’t be so bad, Maybe he’d be left alone and could just- 

Well, No- It wouldn’t be okay, It would be awful! Eddie had finally gotten his own friends, He had Richie- Who Eddie genuinely doesn’t know what Richie is but he knows that boy is important to him in so many ways and he didn’t want to leave just yet.

He thought of the awful names his mother had called him and his friends, She had undoubtedly seen the hot rod and had run her mouth about just all of them, He had called Beverly such dirty names he couldn’t stomach ever repeating them.

Eddie may not have a taste for women, But it doesn’t mean he would ever disrespect one. Everyone deserves respect. Everyone. 

_-Except maybe his mother._

He gets to go to school on monday, He’s allowed out of his room on sunday morning and thank fuck he’s allowed to eat-And It’s really only cinnamon oatmeal but its enough to be seen as a blessing for Eddie. Actually, It was enough of a blessing for Eddie to whisper a _‘Thank you, Mommy.’_ When it’s handed to him, Even as the porcelain bowl scorches his hands.

It takes him all day to convince her he’s healthy. A really long day of telling her he’s disgusted by Richie and how he had only tutored him because everyone is _‘god’s children.’_

**Yes, He pulled the god card.**

No one can blame him on this one though! He needed to get out of this house, He was locked in his room for almost three days. Almost. Eddie’s pretty sure if he had been locked in there for another day he would have jumped out his second story window and as he fell he would be praying his neck snapped.

Eddie was lucky, She had let him out and now she had agreed to let him go to school on monday with the promise that he goes straight home and doesn’t associate with any of Richie’s _‘type’._

If anyone can believe it, He had never been prejudice against Richie and his friends, If he was being honest with himself- As he so often is now..He would tell anyone that he was trying to avoid this exact situation.

The situation where he becomes enamoured with people he shouldn’t be around- Not even for class reasons but for safety. His mother will know, And he’ll be in a world of hurt, day after day. 

_Was all of it worth it?_

Were the warm hugs from Beverly worth the pain? Were the lingering glances and touches, Nicknames and protection from Richie, Worth the pain of being hit and cursed at? Was the absolute fierce and brotherly love from Bill worth the threat of being sent away? Was the genuine advice and care he got from Stan worth it? Were they worth it?

_Yes, A hundred fucking times yes._

This gang, This ragtag group of friends, In only three days had crawled into his heart and made camp. They had made him feel like family the minute he was dragged into their circle- And no, Eddie doesn’t forget that there is a plethora of things they intentionally hide from Eddie. He knows there are secret meetings and a place they go to when he’s not around- And Eddie has no interest in knowing, Eddie doesn’t care.

Eddie doesn’t care about any of those things, Because he cares for those guys as who they are, As those goofy teenagers who protect him like he’s family, For no other reason than another family member asking them to- And along the way they had come to care for him anyway.

It's as if they had seen someone who desperately needed a home and had taken him in like a lost pup- Of course Eddie would never get caught dead comparing himself to a puppy, But in his mind he’s pretty sure he’s safe.

It only took three days for them to unravel this tiny little sweater around his heart that was keeping him together. They asked him questions, real things like, Beverly had asked him what he loved so much about marilyn..He and Stan had agreed that Bobby Vee is one of the best artists of the decade. 

He and Bill talked about life, They talked about the little and large things- He was the first to tell him it's okay to get in trouble once and awhile, That getting yelled at by a teacher isn’t the end of his whole world.

_‘Its o-okay, E-eddie, To let go y-y’know? T-there’s a whole f-fuckin world out there, You’ll get to see it, S-so don’t worry ‘bout t-them.’_

-And Eddie hadn’t listened to him about it yet, But he did agree- There was a whole world and Eddie was definitely going to see it, He just didn’t know when. 

With Richie, Well- They didn’t spend much time together..That boy was always doing something he wasn’t supposed to- But Eddie’s been told, When Richie isn’t running around town doing his ‘job’- Whatever that is- He tries to spend his free time with Eddie.

_‘He’s spending all his free time with you, y’know?’_

_‘He runs around town all the time..But he always tries to catch ya, Before you’re the one runnin’ away.’_

He could hear Beverly’s voice in his ears as he thought about that conversation- It was only Thursday she had told him that, Right before Richie had sat himself down next to them and started chatting up a storm.

That boy- He seeked Eddie out first, But Eddie was always looking for him- In the corner of his eye, Waiting for the flash of curly black hair and matching leather jacket that shined just right in the light- The one looking a lot more worn than the rest.

  
“You come right home, Eddie-Bear.”

“Yes, Mommy.”

It was a routine he was so used to and ached to run away from- And to Eddie’s luck he was able to- Well, It was more like a quick stroll to school than a dramatic run away from his mother, But it seemed to do enough to quell Eddie’s desire to flee.

It was easy enough to follow the smell of smoke, Even if he didn’t see his friends lounging like cats on top of the mundane table that they seemed to own- Or at least act like they own- It's not like any of their peers had- Or would ever try to sit there or _‘take’_ it from them.

Eddie shuffled up to them, A large smile on his face- And he didn’t miss the absence of Richie- But he was already used to the large hole that he left when he was missing from the tight knit circle.

“Hey guys-”

“Holy fuck Eddie, Are you okay?” 

He registered Stan’s voice as he saw the tall figure leap down from the table and walk tentatively towards him, Arms out for a large hug that Eddie appreciated more than he thought he would.

He noticed Beverly’s mouth open almost as if she had dropped her jaw, Grabbing the cigarette from her own mouth and putting it out on the metal.

**“Oh Eddie, He’s going to be so fuckin’ mad.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!
> 
> Subs, *comments*, And Kudos appreciated!!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> Love,Kellie


	7. Life could be a dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it don’t look like much , Eds- But we’re pretty comfy here- At least till’ we graduate.” Richie explained, as he flipped his hand around in a lazy manor, His other hand running up and down Eddie’s ankle in absent minded actions.
> 
> Eddie nodded, his insides feeling warm, and calm- Yet explosive at the same time, All from the simple touches of another boy. 
> 
> “I dunno Rich, It looks like everything to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Its been a while!
> 
> Im sorry this is a short chapter, but I just had to get something out here for you guys!
> 
> Im sad so ive been gone
> 
> Love,Kellie

_**E**_ ddie enjoyed the warm feeling of six arms surrounding him, In that moment surrounded by his pals he never felt more safe. He could hear their heart beats and their little whispers of reassuring words- And don’t get Eddie wrong, He wasn’t scared of Richie or his reaction.. He was just scared in general.

He was aware that his friends wouldn’t be the only people surprised by his new ‘look’ and he couldn’t help but inwardly panic at all the people who would be watching him throughout the day- And yes, Eddie wasn’t scared of Richie Tozier, But he was scared of his mother- Or more of what his mother might do to Richie and his new friends.

The woman who birthed him seemed to have the police on speed dial, Her chubby fingers constantly ringing the dial for every inconvenience- He even remembers her calling them for disturbing the peace when a couple of kids from his school passed through his neighborhood blasting the radio.

Things like that happened in the Kaspbrak household all the time, If there was a time that his mother hadn’t blown her gasket over a little thing- Well, Eddie doesn’t remember it- And now Eddie can only imagine the type of life he’s going to have with his mother knowing he pals around with the likes of Richie Tozier and his ‘gang’- Whatever that means.

Eddie knows now, That things are going to get tough- He’s going to have to fight to just get an education. He’s pretty sure he won’t ever be able to see his friends outside of school ever again- Let alone Richie, And that might sting..Only a little bit.

“Eddie, I promise he’s not gonna yell when he sees you.” 

-And towards the end, Beverly’s voice wavers and he watches as his friends release their grip on him and she gives him an exasperated smile, “Well- At Least not at you.”

The anxiety spikes in Eddie’s chest as quickly as a bullet could shoot through him. Eddie knew that Richie would never hurt him, But he didn’t want the other boy to hurt anyone else either. Eddie had never seen or heard of Richie yelling or hurting his friends- But what if? What if he does? What if he's that mad?

It takes a minute for Eddie to remind himself that Richie isn’t his mother, and that- No, Richie would never hurt the people he cares about. At least not in the ways his mother had done to him a million times over.

Beverly squeezes his shoulders- And not in a tight or painful grip, But in a reassuring one that made Eddie feel more grounded than he had in days. Her smile was soft, but Eddie could see the hint of worry that was beginning to swirl into her pupils, the beautiful blue and green tinted with something almost unrecognizable.

“He’s not gonna hurt anyone..If that's what you’re upset about.” 

Eddie offered up a gentle smile towards Bev, and then gave the same to his friends, Who were standing behind him as if they were on guard.

“I'm sure he’ll just be startled guys, There is no need to worry about me- I’ll go home and rest at the end of the day, Everything will be normal.” 

He was doing his best to reassure his friends, but how could he possibly reassure people when he has no idea if he’s even right. Eddie had no idea what his normal even was.

What was his normal?

Is his normal the daily beatings he will be receiving from now until the day he moves away? Is that the normal of his life? Is his normal sitting to chat with his friends until they decide he’s not worth protecting for worth their time?

“So what's going to be normal?”

Richie’s voice rang through Eddie’s ears, And despite his urgent need to whip his head around and view the dreamboat of the decade, He stayed put, Making sure his back was towards the taller boy and his face was hidden.

“E-Eddie is t-talking b-bout his mother.”

“Oh Well, I'm sure Eddie Spaghetti can handle whatever it-”

-But no, Eddie couldn’t handle it, And from what he saw on the faces of his friends- Eddie knew his friends had that knowledge as well- And as soon as Eddie turned to face the taller boy, He watched the toothy grin dissipate from his face fall into an almost blank expression, and by almost he means that the flash of rage that went through Richie’s eyes was the only noticeable thing on his face.

“It’s nothing Richie, Truely.” 

Eddie’s hand reached out to touch Richie’s shoulder in a comforting manner, only to have his arm gently pulled back in a soft grasp from Beverly. From that gesture Eddie genuinely knew that Richie’s temper must have been triggered quicker than a gun. Bev never attempted to stop Eddie from doing things- And she definitely never grabbed him.

He’s pretty sure after the group saw him being pulled from the school, They had put together that rough and controlling gestures wouldn’t be appreciated from the brunette.

“Eddie, Why the fuck-” Richie paused his words in his panic, running his hands roughly through his maine of curls- “Why the fuck didn’t you tell us she fucking hits you!”

His voice had that edge that Eddie was quickly recognizing, and part of Eddie wanted to yell right back at him- To tell him that it's none of his business, But Richie’s made it clear that Eddie’s business was now his own. 

“You-” 

Richie looked between his friends for confirmation, In which he received with understanding nods- The way that the four of them read each other's minds was well..It was not only infuriating but interesting- It mostly warmed his heart to know that there were people out there that were close enough to have non-verbal communication.

Beverly stepped in between the pair, And Eddie watched as Bill and Stan did the same, Except Stan walked towards his friend in large steps, Handing Richie a zippo and it was received gratefully. 

“Y-You can stay w-with us.” He noted that Beverly was shielding him from the view of their leader- As if he needed to be blinded to Eddie’s injuries.

“No, You are staying with us.” Beverly’s voice was more of a commanding one than the soft one he usually received from his close friend, It was one he had never actually heard from her before.

“You all live together?” Eddie’s question brought shared looks between the group, Only having Richie to break their stares as he walked past Beverly, and towards Eddie, His steps more gentle than Eddie had ever really seen him.

The thing that Eddie had learned most about Richie was that as much of a goofball as he was- And he really was a bull in a china shop- He was also always in control. He controlled his group, The reactions of others, and even Eddie’s feelings- But seeing Richie so gentle, It let Eddie know that in this moment Eddie was the one holding the strings- The ball was in his court and Eddie was in control, Even just for this moment.

“Its something like that, Eddie.” Richie responded, “-And I just- We just- Wanna make sure you’re gonna be alright, So stay with us for the night.” 

He knew at that moment Richie could register that terrified expression on his face, and he knew fear had seeped into his face, contorting the muscles into a frown.

“My mom- She would blow her head, it would get worse, I'm sorry I can’t.”

Stan was once again stepping towards his leader, leaning his weight onto his friend, In an almost hug like action- “Don’t worry Eddie, We’ll talk to her.” 

“Yeah, We’ll deal with her.”

  
-And just like that, as Richie shifted his posture- His entire being and mood had changed. The smile he had only minutes ago had returned and he moved from his friend and towards Eddie, Carefully wrapping an arm around the shortest of the five- And in that instant Eddie felt his own mood change.

It wasn’t that he was happy, God knows he wasn’t- His mother had just beaten him and locked him in his room- But it was still a pleasant feeling, He felt almost calm- He felt wanted. It was a warmth that Eddie had rarely felt in his life, But it was more than welcome today.

“I purpose that We skip school today and chill at home.” Richie drawled out in his southern accent- One of which Eddie has been told he has improved over the years.

“I-I have an e-english test today, Rich.” 

One of the things Eddie had noticed of Bill, Was that he was considerably adamant about his grades being good. It seemed that most of the group were on that same wavelength as well, Always working on homework between classes and cigarette breaks.

The only person who never seemed to care was Richie.

“Skip it, Billiam- We have things to do, I wanna show spaghetti around- It wouldn’t be the same without you guys.”

Richie wasn’t necessarily pleading, But there was a vulnerability to his voice that seemed so pure, And he watched as the group and specifically Bill’s resolve broke down.

  
The taller of the two gave a generous smile towards his friends and proceeded to sweep Eddie over his shoulder, “Now, Eds- We’re gonna go home and relax.” 

Eddie could practically hear the smirk in Richie’s voice- And as much as he wanted it to be irritating, It was mostly endearing, That someone took so much pleasure in making others- and specifically him smile.

It didn’t take long before Eddie was hopping out of the hot rod and stepping foot on the soft grass below him. To his surprise he was met with a rickety looking house- And if he was guessing- And at this point that was all he was doing- He’d say that if you took one step inside the structure, It would crumble to bits.

“Ah! Home sweet home! Pretty neat, Dontcha’ think Eds’?” Richie’s voice came out right behind him, and Eddie could feel his breath playing on his neck.

Eddie gave him a small nod as Beverly makes her way next to him, holding out her hand for Eddie to take with a large smile. Eddie takes the hand without question, and follows suit as his friends lead him inside the house.

If it were any other home, Eddie would be terrified of any diseases he could get by simply walking in the house- But part of him knew that the group wouldn’t take him anywhere he could possibly get hurt.

Eddie was surprised though, When he had entered the foyer and found himself in aw of just how put together the house really was. Although most of the windows were shattered- And you could definitely tell that from viewing it on the outside- They were covered with crushed velvet red curtains, And knowing the group- Even for a few days..He could tell that detail was most definitely added by Beverly.

The floors, That Eddie assumed would be splintering and modly, Were actually sanded, buffed, and polished. In all honesty, Eddie was completely surprised at how lovely the home actually was- And Eddie had only been questioning if it was a home mere minutes ago.

The whole entrance had paintings and even some flowers- Nothing expensive, No china vases or van gogh art- But it was still beautiful, It was actually a physical version of the group. The paintings were continuous silhouettes of women and men, All in different positions and some even looking as if they were in the middle of a dance.

The whole place was just covered in colors and life, It was genuinely a home that Eddie had always imagined himself living in- But of course Eddie always had to snap himself back into reality and remember this wasn’t his home and he’d have to go back to his prison and his cell soon enough- In mere hours he’d be locked away again.

Beverly held his hand in a loose grip as she led him into their large living room, It wasn’t only filled with paintings, but tapestries Eddie had never seen before- And he had a feeling he would never see again.

“Nice, Right?” 

Those were the only words that fell out of Beverly’s mouth as she fell backwards onto a fairly used couch, and subsequently pulled Eddie down with her, His head landing on her stomach, and He stretched out as comfortably as he could- Only for Richie to move his feet and sit underneath his legs.

.Sweet.

“I know it don’t look like much , Eds- But we’re pretty comfy here- At least till’ we graduate.” Richie explained, as he flipped his hand around in a lazy manor, His other hand running up and down Eddie’s ankle in absent minded actions.

Eddie nodded, his insides feeling warm, and calm- Yet explosive at the same time, All from the simple touches of another boy. 

_“I dunno Rich, It looks like everything to me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, and subscribes are appreciated.
> 
> <3
> 
> Love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the slang if you didn't read the authors note!
> 
> 1.) Dolly- A pretty person  
> 2.) DreamBoat - A hot guy  
> 3.) Queen - A popular girl  
> 4.) Chili- A good deal.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr!
> 
> @Tozersspaghettihead
> 
> & My Ko-fi! @kells-does-art
> 
> Hope you liked it so far!


End file.
